Patch Notes 1.1.32.118.1
New Hero: Lolita, the Steel Elf! 30% Off for the First Week! Price: 599 Diamonds (419 Diamonds) / 32000 BP Background Story Lolita was born in a distant elven village, living a happy, uneventful life. That is, until war brought an end to those peaceful, safe days. Her whole village was destroyed in the war; her family torn apart. Just as her own life was in grave peril, Rooney, the master machinist of the City of Scholars, found her when he was passing through and took her back to Eruditio. To show her gratitude to the city, Lolita joined the City Guard and swore an oath to the death to defend its honor. Bruno very much admired and understood this young elf maiden's spirit, and so he put in a request with the city scholars for their most advanced tech crystal-- the Noumenon Energy Core-- and bestowed it to Lolita. This powerful energy core endows Lolita's tiny frame with the ability to discharge massive burts of force, even allowing her to control a giant mechanical hammer with ease. Abilities Noumenon Energy Core (Passive): The Noumenon energy core under normal circumstances will slowly store up energy and provide shields to Lolita's allies. Every so often, Lolita's allies can come close to Lolita and get a shield. Energy Rocket: Fires an energy rocket which will regen energy when it hits an enemy hero and deals damage, also causing the enemy to slow down. At the same time it immediately resets ability cooldown. If the 2nd cast hits the enemy while in the slow down period, it will cause a stun. Protective Shield: Raises a shield. While the shield is up, each time it takes ability damage, it will add a layer of shield to the hero and an ally which absorbs damage. Noumenon Blast: After powering up, it will deal damage to enemies in a conical area in front of the hero according to current energy amount. While gathering power, the Noumenon energy will make the hero immune to damage, but enemy hero attacks will reduce the amount of energy. If total energy drops to 0, it will not do any damage, but it will return half of energy and cooldown time. During the power-up period, movement speed for enemies in the attack range will drop. New Skins #Eudora – Flame Red Lips #Yun Zhao – Elite Warrior #Bane – Count Dracula #Nana – Graveyard Party (reward for players who reach Master or higher in the 1st season of ranked game.) Hero Balance Changes #Miya Lowered the damage boost for her split arrow from 80% to 70% #Tigreal Attack Wave: Changed ability buff from an attack power buff to an equipment attack power buff. Buff factor changed from 0.8 to 1.2. Base damage changed from 280/320/360/400/440/480 to 330/360/390/420/450/480 Sacred Hammer: Changed cooldown time from 10s at all levels to 12.5/12/11.5/11/10.5/10s #Nana Boomerang: Changed ability buff from 1.5 to 1.3. #Alucard Pursuit: Bonus damage effect changed from 15% and 30% to 10% and 20%. Groundsplitter: Changed attack buff from base physical attack to equipment physical attack buff. Buff factor changed from 1.2 to 1.8. Base damage changed from 270/300/330/360/390/420 to 300/350/400/450/500/550 Whirling Smash: Changed attack buff from base physical attack to equipment physical attack buff. Buff factor changed from 0.7 to 1.5. Base damage changed from 200/250/300/350/400/450 to 250/290/330/370/410/450 #Bane Crab Claw Cannon: Cooldown time changed from 7/6.8/6.6/6.4/6.2/6s to 7/6.5/6/5.5/5/4.5s. Base damage changed from 350/375/400/425/450/475 to 350/380/410/440/470/500. Equipment attack power buff factor changed from 2 to 2.2. #Fanny Fixed a bug that allowed Fanny to still use her grappling hook after being disabled. Tornado Strike: Base damage changed from 300/340/380/420/460/500 to 350/400/450/500/550/600 Cut Throat: Base damage changed from 400/700/1000 to 400/750/1100. Equipment attack power buff changed from 3.5 to 3. Damage added from each layer of buff changed from 25% to 20%. Air Superiority: Added damage changed from 20% to 15%. #Minotaur Initial HP changed from 2775 to 2655. Armor growth changed from 3.55 to 3.15. Health growth changed from 276 to 266. Fixed a bug preventing Minotaur’s abilities from doing damage to turrets. #Saber Triple Sweep: Now casting ultimate will make his flying blades return. Lowered initial armor 1 point. #Clint Two-Fisted: Changed to basic attack dealing two hits of damage. When Clint’s guns deal 6 hits of damage, the next hit will deal a certain proportion of true damage based on the enemy target’s max HP. Shortened Clint’s attack range from 4.5 to 4.4. Equipment Changes Guardian Relic – Changed magic buff from 35% to 25%. Fleeting Time – Changed magic power added from 75 to 70. Immortality – Changed the shield effect after resurrecting from 50% to 50%. Changed added HP effect from 25% to 15%. Battleground Changes # Fixed the bug causing equipment purchases to interrupt returning to base. # Hero resurrection wait times will get longer as the match goes on now. # The fountain will now regen 10% mana per second for heroes. # After defense turrets are destroyed, the heroes who took part in its destruction will get more rewards. # Regen will now get interrupted by attacks. Other Improvements # Players can now see emblem set attributes when switching between emblem sets.﻿ # Color codes for usernames are no longer supported. (All players will receive a name change card as compensation.)﻿ # Added an ability to choose your avatar border. Players who reach Legend and Glorious Legend division in the 1st season of ranked play will unlock exclusive borders.﻿ # Fixed a bug causing customized equipment sets to be reset.﻿ # Improved character limits for chat tabs. Normal, Small Horn, and Large Horn can now use 60, 90, and 120 characters respectively.﻿ Category:Patch Notes